Games
by FireDitto
Summary: Some games anyone can play. And some games should only be played by Super Heroes.   The team bonds, in Nevermore, with a game of Hide and Seek.
1. Prologue

_Goal: 1000 words, 30 minutes  
>Unedited: 1102 words, 30 minutes, unedited<br>Edited: 1448 words._

**PROLOGUE**

They were sitting in a circle in the living room, the only light source was the softly glowing candles that Raven had brought down from her room shortly after the power had gone out. Said power had only been out for half an hour, but three hours later the little group was still completely involved in the simple game of Truth or Dare that had been started to pass the time. It had been Beast Boy's idea, naturally, and he'd somehow managed to drag them all into it, extracting solemn promises from each to tell nothing but the truth, and to undertake all dares given... and from there they hadn't moved – except to watch a Dare take place, or to grab a snack or drink.

It was currently Beast Boy's turn to spin the bottle, his having just answered Starfire's Truth question (if you could go back and change one moment in your life, what would you change?). The young man leaned forward from where he sat cross-legged between Starfire and Cyborg, to flick the bottle into a rapid spin. They all watched silently, waiting for it to spin out with Starfire holding her breath for, despite the length of time they had been playing, only six or seven rounds had gone by, and each was anxious to have another turn. It was a very serious game.

The bottle finished it's round and pointed its nose directly at Raven.

A chorus of "Goody!" was echoed by the pair, one in delight and one dripping sarcasm.

"Truth or Dare, Rae?"

She hardly paused for a moment before surprising them all with, "Dare."

Her previous two answers had both been Truth and they hadn't really expected her to stray from that. However, it could have been that she was simply sick of having to tell things she'd obviously rather keep to herself, or perhaps she was afraid of what Beast Boy would ask her. Though, on that, being dared by Beast boy was also a particularly risky endeavour.

The changeling in turn seemed surprised, though he barely faulted for a moment before beginning his dare, a small smile tugging at his lips, though he denied allowing it to become fully fledged. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin watched avidly.

"All right," he drawled, watching the girl closely, "I dare you to play a game." Her eyebrow rose, but she didn't interrupt. The others watched silently, gazes flickering between the interacting pair. "A game of hide and seek," he continued, "with the entire team," and he indicated the other three with a wave of one green hand, as he paused dramatically for effect. "In your mind!"

Starfire gasped, though Raven herself (beyond the arching of both eyebrows in surprise, and a slight widening of her eyes) didn't say anything, simply studied her green team mate as her eyebrows slowly lowered, her eyes retained their regular shape, and then narrowed some in a calculating manner. His small smile was still pulling and twitching at the corner of his lips, and his eyes sparkled mischievously. Otherwise, there was no sight of impending doom as he waited patiently for her to reply.

"If I refuse?" She queried, her expression fading into one of neutrality though didn't for a moment take her amethyst gaze from Beast Boy's own cheekily sparkling green eyes.

Raising a green pointer finger to silence Robin, who had opened his mouth to reply, Beast Boy spoke confidently.

"Besides the fact that you swore to undertake all dares given and answer all questions truthfully, if you do not wish to undergo this dare, you are giving us," and again, he indicated their wide-eyed companions, "permission to make your life a living hell for the next six months."

"I see."

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances, anxious for an answer, all of them amused at Beast Boy's audacity. Beast Boy and Raven, however, continued to stare one another down, though without a threatening expression on either face. After a moment, the pale young woman refocused her gaze to take in all of the team, and she nodded once.

"Very well, then."

Beast Boy's smile suddenly became a sly little smirk, and he gave Raven a calculating look, before answering: "Two days hence. That makes it a Saturday. After lunch."

Again, Raven nodded.

"FOR REAL?" Cyborg suddenly exploded, his human eye almost popping out in his disbelief. "You're really going to let us in your mind, to play a game of hide and seek?" His voice was almost squeaking he was so excited, a flush colouring what was visible of his cheeks a darker shade.

Raven's lips twitched, "I guess I was hoping you would all consider yourselves too old for such a game..." She trailed off, gaze meeting the excited faces of each of her friends, "But yes. I am 'for real'; Saturday lunchtime we will play the silly game in Nevermore. Until then, however, I believe it is my spin?"

Leaning forward without waiting for a reply, Raven flicked the bottle into a spin, watching it, though she could feel that the other Titans weren't really paying attention any more. She sighed mentally, then smirked evilly at Cyborg when the bottle stopped on him, making him draw back in fear.

T T T T T

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, for once not the least bit anxious about interrupting her. They'd finished their game after another two hours, eaten dinner and more or less headed off towards bedtime; with showering, teeth brushing and general night time preparations going on tower wide. It was now, Beast Boy had decided, (with his hair still wet from his shower and his PJs (plain black, decorated with Beast Boy Catch PhasesTM scattered across it.) draped off him in a much looser fashion than his team getup) was the time to confront Raven about their game.

After a moment, the girl in question opened her door, the soft hiss echoing in the otherwise silent hallway.

"Beast Boy," she greeted, and stepped aside, allowing her fellow Titan in without further comment.

"Hey," he replied, stepping in behind her. Raven was dressed in black satin pyjama pants and matching top, with pretty little silver buttons.

"What were you after?" She asked, sitting down on her bed, picking up her brush and pulling it through her short purple hair, watching him with a blank expression.

"I wanted to talk to you about your dare." He replied, stopping at the foot of her bed and sitting delicately on the edge, not prepared to push her limits too far, but uncomfortable with both standing over her and being too close to her on her bed.

"I see. What about it?" She sounded disinterested, and he frowned.

"You're really okay with it?"

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she put the brush down, turning to face him better.

"Look, Beast Boy, two days is plenty of time to get my mind in order, and although I'm not really all that comfortable with it, it shouldn't do any lasting harm. I'll be fine." She narrowed her eyes back at him, looking suspicious. "Were you hoping I'd decline the dare, Beast Boy?" His name was used more as a threat than to indicate to whom she was speaking, but he didn't even blink.

"Yes and no," he replied, smiling, "Playing Hide and Seek will be fun, but annoying you for six months without consequences? Golden."

"Charming," she said dryly, putting her brush down on her bedside table and giving her full attention to Beast Boy.

"Were there any restrictions or limitations you wanted to bring up before Sat?"

His question surprised her, and she pursed her lips, thinking. "We should probably get someone to watch the city while everyone is in here," she tapped her temple. "I'm going to have to do some serious meditation to get everyone in and while I don't mind, I would hate for the alarm to go off and throw everyone out and Azar knows where."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Good point. I'll tell Robin and Cy." A pause. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. I'll let you know if there is," she sounded bemused and rolled her eyes, a slight frown pulling her brows together. His concern about her Torturous Saturday was intriguing. She blinked as he rose from the corner of her bed, his smile still ghosting about his lips and eyes bright with it.

"Okay then. Goodnight Rae."

"It's Raven, Garfield. Ra_ven_."

"Yeah yeah. Night Rae." Laughing, he ducked out the room with a soft hiss from the door.


	2. Welcome To Nevermore

Time: 57 minutes  
>Words: 2088 unedited || 2344 edited<p>

**Author's Note:**_  
>Firstly: <em>F*()$ YOU FANFICTION FOR EATING MY FORMATTING! (I'm working on it, guys. Sorry!)

Secondly:_ I just wanted to comment on the review I received regarding Raven's characteristics. I do admit she is a little bit topsy-turvy, partially because I've been reading comics and watching the cartoon, and so the titans are all a little bit of both. I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion. The team is aged somewhere in their mid twenties (hence Raven's hope they'd be 'too old' to play), and though I'm sure there are questions that you have (feel free to ask them! I like to know what you're thinking.) I intend to answer the majority of them within the story, and hopefully not have too many of these ugly author's notes atop my work!_

**_This was written in under an hour, and edited at midnight, so apologies for any brain farts; I need to get myself a Beta._**

* * *

><p>Usually, the weekend was something that was anticipated, but not really with a breathless excitement or snaky irritation. But, there was an exception to every rule, and apparently that applied to weekends as well.<p>

While the team at large generally did look forward to weekends (crime was generally less on a weekend than a weekday. Go figure) they didn't tend to anticipate it like the school-age or an employee. After all, it was just another day.

This weekend, however, was anticipated with such flair and anticipation from her team mates, that Raven quickly became highly irritable and incredibly sharp tongued: notably more so than usual.

Raven knew her friends were _trying_ to leave her alone, and that they were doing their best to not bug or bother her. But the fact was, their emotions themselves were on such a high level, that it was making it almost impossible for the young woman to get in the meditation she required before ever risking something as intrusive (and, frankly, stupid) as having five other creatures (for surely only Robin could count as 'human' in the typical sense, and perhaps even that was being generous) inside the mind of a demon spawn.

"Gah!" Raven dropped out of the air, and fell two feet before landing on her bed with a muffled 'poof'. Meditation was proving to be more and more difficult, and she was really beginning to wonder if it was ever going to happen. Scratch that, she doubted it would. Not in the Tower, at any rate.

Climbing off her bed, the young woman picked up her mirror, and grabbed her cloak before slipping out of her room. The door hissed, but otherwise the immediate area was silent.

Silence, however, doesn't mean a lack of companions. She could feel the thrum of Robin and Starfire's emotions as they sat in one of the spare rooms; she assumed they were talking. Further off, and muted because of the distance, Cyborg's emotions radiated joy and pleasure as he worked in the garage on some new project. Beast Boy's were stronger, the green titan being in his room and they jumped about at random. She determined he was probably sleeping and in the midst of a dream.

Moving quietly through the Tower, she headed up towards the roof, not intending to meditate there, (as it was still too close to her friends) but in order to determine the best direction to go in, to find somewhere nice and quiet to relax. After gazing around for a few moments, she decided on the forest sitting along the shoreline and several miles away from the immediate city. That would be a nice, quiet place.

Lifting up from the roof, Raven levitated with an unconscious grace towards her chosen destination, arriving at it fairly quickly, and in time to watch the sun slowly lower itself towards the horizon while painting the waves pretty colours. Finding a nice spot, just above the shore line between some of the more stunted coastline trees, Raven settled down to meditate. Her legs folded up under her, hands resting on her knees. She'd just closed her eyes to begin when she opened them suddenly. Fingering at her costume, she flipped her communicator open and flicked it onto silent.

Being startled out of meditation really wasn't a pleasant experience.

T T T T T

It was late when she returned, and she was cold. Goose bumps covered her legs, and while the rest of her body was covered by long sleeves and her cloak, she was far from warm.

Landing with a light step on the roof, Raven opened the door with numb fingers and stumbled down the steps, her toes frozen. The warmth of the Tower slowly penetrated her cold body, and pins and needles began. The only real comfort was the fact that her mind hadn't been so calm in days.

On that, Raven felt magnificent.

The living room was her first stop, and she made her way to the kitchen to mix up some tea, forgoing her use of her whistling kettle in favour of the more silent electric jug, rubbing her arms and stamping her feet absently as she waited and grumbling under her breath about the cold. It had something to do with being demonic, she supposed. Heat, oh, she could handle the heat. But drop the temperature below a nice spring day, and she was doomed to misery.

When her tea was made, Raven wrapped both hands around the large mug (she wasn't sure who's it was, but it wasn't one of her's) and sipped gratefully, feeling the heated drink fill her belly and radiate heat. Leaving the main rooms, she continued to her bedroom with tea in hand, intent on a hot shower, warm pyjamas, and a good night's rest. Tomorrow was the big day.

T T T T T

They were waiting for Beast Boy, though whether that was surprising or not depended on the outlook. Generally speaking, they were ALWAYS waiting on Beast Boy. However, considering the nature and reason for which they were waiting, it was rather surprising that the green joker hadn't already arrived. It was, after all, his dare that would be completed.

"Where _is_ he?" Starfire exploded, irritated. She was looking forward to playing the game of Hiding and Seeking in Raven's mind, and was worried that, if Beast Boy didn't show up soon, Raven would decide the Dare was moot, and reject the need to fulfil it.

"He'll be here." Robin soothed, smiling placidly at the alien princess. She didn't acknowledge it, however.

"But what if-" The redhead was cut off as Beast Boy tumbled through the doors and into the living area, puffing but smiling.

"Sorry I'm late!" He gave no excuses, and although Starfire looked ready to demand a reasoning, Robin halted her with a hand on the shoulder and Cyborg looked at Raven.

"Now?"

The girl sighed. "Yes," her tone let it show she had been hoping to do exactly as Starfire had feared. The aforementioned girl's green eyes narrowed, but then brightened with joy when Raven started giving instructions.

"Right. This is a privilege, _not_ a right." Her voice was sharp, and her eyes bright with threatened death. "If you abuse it, you will be throw into another dimension and I won't come looking for you." A small pause, allowing each of them to swallow that piece of frightening information. "Good. Here are the rules:  
>One: I am not a seeker." She held up a hand as the others opened mouths to protest. "The reasoning is simple. It's my mind. I could find you anywhere you tried to hide." The expressions of her friends faces were almost amusing as they took that in.<br>"Secondly, you cannot ask for assistance from anything or anyone you see in Nevermore. It's everyone to his or her self. Understood?"

Nods were given, and Starfire said "Yes!"

"Anything else, Beast Boy?" Four sets of eyes turned upon the green Titan.

"Nope. How many rounds?"

"What about four? That's one for each of us?" Robin suggested, looking inquisitively at Raven.

"No; you don't know how long a round will last. We finish when I kick you all out."

"Fair enough," Robin smiled. Truth be told, he had no idea why Raven was agreeing to something as invasive as a game played in her mind, but he was glad ten times over and then some that it was _her_ mind that was being invaded, and not _his_. He shuddered, imagining his friends playing around in his thoughts. No thank you.

"Okay. I want all of you to link hands. Don't let go until _I_ tell you to."

Following Raven's continued instructions, each Titan took the hand of the one next to them, forming a ring of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg again. They then sat down, their knees almost touching, while Raven delicately placed her meditation mirror in the centre of their little circle. Then she stepped back, told them all to close their eyes and do their best to clear their minds. This done to her satisfaction, she began to chant softly under her breath, rising up much like she did when meditating.

Suddenly, all four Titans were swept up in a black cloud, and were swirling around. Each tightened their hands within the grip of the others, and did their best not to cry out. Starfire eeped, once, but then bit her lip, silencing herself and squeezed her eyes shut. Cyborg let out a shout of surprise, before also silencing himself. Robin and Beast Boy, however, didn't make a sound at all though Beast Boy had his eyes screwed tightly shut, and Robin's lips were pursed into a tight, flat line.

They landed with a sudden _thump_ and cautiously opened their eyes, looking around the emerald green meadow with surprise. Beast Boy and Cyborg caught one another's gaze, and exchanged puzzled shrugs. It wasn't anywhere they remembered visiting. Carefully, the group rose to their feet, mindful not to release hands.

"You gunna start singing Kumbaya?" Asked a bright voice, and heads all swivelled around to take in the sight behind Cyborg. For, standing a short distance away and dressed in a bright orange leotard, was Raven. She was watching them with a slight frown, and seemed to be expecting an answer.

"Will you conduct?" Asked Beast Boy, smiling slightly, though he made no move to release either Starfire or Cyborg's hands. The frown turned into a scowl, and mouth opened to give a rude retort, but Robin, who wasn't quite as up to scratch on Raven Lore, released Cyborg's hand. He did, however, continue to keep hold of Starfire's. Raven suddenly smirked widely, and vanished into the ground.

"Ahh, what was that?" Robin sounded confused.

"That was you, not doing as you were told!" Hissed Raven, directly into Robin's ear, and he yelped, while the other three startled badly and all twisted to see this new appearance. Raven, decked out in crimson, was glaring angrily at Robin. The leader stepped back rapidly, bumping into Cyborg as he did so.

"W-what?" he stammard.

"You released hands!"

"I- but- you-!"

Cyborg snatched up Robin's hand, gripped it tightly, and spoke to the red robed Raven, though his words were directed to Robin and Starfire. "That wasn't Raven before. It was one of her emotions."

"... _What_?"

"That's Rage," Beast Boy put in, indicating with a nod the very angry young woman who was just about ready to pounce on Robin. He wondered if she'd spank him, and snorted out a laugh.

"SUP BB?" Raven's voice, high pitched with delight, was an all new kind of surprising, and Robin and Starfire turned to stare, dumbstruck, at the hyped up version of Raven as she pounced good naturedly onto Beast Boy from behind, still ecstatic.

"You are the BEST!" She squealed, tightening her hug around his neck to almost choking, then letting go and dropping to the ground, stepping back.

"And _why_ is grass stain the best? And where's my hug?" Cyborg affected a pout, laughing when the pink robed emotion flung herself at him with gusto to give the desired hug. Her voice, at much closer range, was piercing as she spoke into his ear.

"Long time no see, Cy! And because _he_ did _this_," She gesticulated wildly, dropping to the ground in the process as she indicated the intruding team members. Then, without a moments warning, she leaped over to Starfire and began gushing about how much she loved girl-time, shopping, and getting make overs.

Starfire looked as if Robin had just proposed.

Robin looked like his brain was going to explode.

"Relax, Robin." This time, the Raven that appeared beside the Boy Wonder was the real Raven, and she looked both pained and amused. She gestured at their hands, indicating they could release and the boys did so quickly, scuttling a part a little to retain personal space. They might not have the issues Raven did with sharing it, but it didn't mean they didn't appreciate it. After a moment, the rest of her emotions flocked to her, and she held up a hand for silence.

The Titans stared at her emotions, waiting.

Her emotions gawked at her friends.

"Quick introductions." She began, "Green is Brave. Grey is Timid. Pink is Happy. Red is Rage. Orange is Rude. Yellow is Knowledge. Purple is Love. Brown is Fear." She pointed to each emotion in turn, and they waved, smiled, ducked away or whimpered as appropriate with their allocated personality. Robin and Starfire simply stared at each one in wonder, while Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged 'sup' nods with the ones they knew, and smiled at the new names, as it were.

Raven, however, wasn't done with them. "You will treat each with respect, and not push them to go against their nature. You will not quiz them about me, nor torment them. You may pair up with someone if you want. Remember that each of them is a piece of me." She paused. "Shall we play?"

"Who is searching first?" Asked Starfire, looking quizzically at the emotions, though her question was directed at the other Titans, not the group of Raven's gathered just beyond them.

"I will," offered Robin, looking uneasily at the emotions, before glancing at the rest of the team. No one contested him, and he smiled, mask adjusting to express the emotion. "I'll count to one hundred." He glanced at Raven. "Any additional rules?"

"No. But good luck finding everyone." She smirked, her emotions echoing the expression as far as each was able, and while the Real Raven vanished into the ground (presumably to find a place to hide) the others split up, each picking a Titan to partner, and then they were off, running in all directions, the Raven's tugging on arms as they each declared to have _the_ best hiding spot for their chosen visitor.

Robin closed his eyes, and began the long, loud, pointless count to one hundred.


	3. Bending The Rules

**Chapter Two:** Bending the Rules

**Unedited:** 1026 words in 27 minutes  
><strong>Edited: <strong>1308 words.

Starfire was rather surprised by which emotions chose to accompany her. She wasn't really sure whom she had expected to attach themselves to her, but she hadn't expected the oddly matched pair she received. Love, and Fear. Two emotions she felt oddly fitting to be together, but not once she would have expected to come along with her, Starfire. Happy, perhaps. Or Brave. Maybe even Rude. But Love? Fear? She shook her head slightly, and turned her attention upon her companions.  
>With the purple robed Love walking along beside her, their arms linked companionably, it was almost easy to forget the anxiously following Fear. However, glancing back at the emotion, Starfire couldn't help but grimace slightly. Brown was not a good colour on Raven, she decided. The pitiful excuse for her friend was disturbing to the cheerful Starfire, and to see Raven jumping at every sound and shadow was wrong in many ways that Starfire could not begin to explain. She tore her eyes away from the creature, a creep walking her spine as she tried to imagine what her own personified Fear would be like. Probably no prettier, she supposed.<br>Shifting her gaze to look at Love from the corner of her eye, Starfire pondered once more why the odd pair of emotions might have decided to attach themselves to her. Starfire was hardly what she would consider to be within Raven's romantic prospects (and she was pretty sure Raven was not one to seek out romantic companionship with other females.) On that, Starifre was pretty sure she knew whom it was her deceptively morbid friend was captivated by. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of Starfire's lips, before fading away. But why would Love seek her out? And why would Fear be accompanying her?  
>Fear and love were not unlinked emotions, she supposed, her thoughts wandering, but they were hardly ones that Starfire would have expected Raven to associate with the alien princess. After all, Starfire wasn't part of Raven's love interest, nor did she feel Raven was afraid of anything she might say or do. So, why was the terrified emotion cowering along behind her, while Love swept along at her side, arm linked through Starfire's own?<p>

"You're terribly quiet."  
>Raven's voice was soft, musical, when uttered by Love, and Starfire startled somewhat as the words registered. Turning her head to smile at the emotion, Fear's brown robe caught her eye as she did so, and she turned further to include the anxiously following emotion in her friendliness.<br>"I was lost within the thoughts of my mind," Starfire said easily, her smile in her voice. She adjusted her posture, so as that once more she was looking forward as they wandered along, apparently having forgotten about the game they were playing with the rest of the Team.  
>"Iroic," Love murmured, amused, and titled her head to look up at Starfire. The alien girl realised at moments like this how outstandingly tall she was. Or perhaps Raven was just very short?<br>"I suppose it is," Starfire agreed, giggling slightly at, indeed, the irony of being lost within her own thoughts, whilst roaming about in Raven's.  
>"Do you wish to voice your thoughts?" Raven's Love asked.<br>"Did not Raven rule against quizzing you?"  
>"Yes," Love replied, sounding not the least put out. "Mostly because we know the boys, and well, they would show little restraint." She paused. "There is also the question of our natures. Love is less likely to be fooled - especially by yourself, and for reasons I'm sure you understand. However, emotions such as Fear or Timid could easily be backed into a corner where they would say too much, or the wrong thing."<br>Starfire laughed softly, and came to a stop, allowing Fear to catch the pair up, her eyes bright with curiosity at her 'name' having been said, but her posture reserved as she joined them. Starfire, gently but firmly, linked her free arm though Fear's, and then the three continued on their way.  
>"So I may ask anything I wish?" Starfire asked, wanting to make sure she had understood the emotion correctly.<br>"Of course!"  
>"B-but R-r-raven said no!" Fear put in suddenly, looking, well, fearful; her eyes were wide and her face somewhat more pale than usual.<br>"Relax, sweetie. I won't say anything that shouldn't be shared." Love soothed, looking around Starfire's chest at her fellow emote, smiling warmly with reassurance.  
>Still looking worried, the brown robed emotion nodded once, and hunched up her shoulders around her neck, her hood up and shadowing her down cast face.<br>"Do you go only by your emotive name?" Starfire queried curiously, recapturing Love's attention.  
>"Yes and no." She began, "We once had individual names. I do not remember what they were, only that once we each had our own calling. As Raven grew more in tune with who she is, we lost that part of ourselves, and became closer to being who she is. As such, we answer to our emotive nature. Love, for example. We also answer to 'Raven', of course, but for the purpose of your visit, it is probably easier to refer to us as our emotion, and Raven herself by her name."<br>Nodding slowly as this was taken in, Starfire mulled over her next question. The young woman had several that she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to start with the biggest ones, feeling instead that it would be better to work her way up to them; she was, however, also wary of taking too long to get to her more interesting questions.  
>"Do you represent several emotions, or just the singular one? If that is so, how do you know which to be called by?"<br>Here, Love paused for a moment, wondering how to best explain this, without giving away too much. To her considerable surprise, it was Fear that replied for her. The girl's voice was soft and wavering, but otherwise her words concise and almost clear, but were very difficult to hear. Starfire had to tilt her head lower, closer to her short friend's level.  
>"We are what is most strongly felt. Raven feels Fear, but she also feels Timid, and so we both exist where we might only be one. She feels Love more strongly than affection and so Love is the one who is in appearance." She stopped suddenly, eyes wide, and withdrew abruptly in on herself.<p>

Anxious not to call more attention to the poor emote than she already feared, Starfire directed her voice towards Love: "So, she feels Rage over Hatred?" Starfire questioned, looking interested. "Happiness over sadness?"  
>"More or less," Love replied, smiling.<br>"That is most wonderful!" Starfire put in brightly, smiling widely, her feet leaving the ground to fly in her joy. This stretched both Love and Fear's arms up a little, and they all looked rather comical standing there like that, before Starfire took hold of herself and returned once more to the solid, green landscape of Raven's mind.  
>"Why do you say that?" Love asked, wanting to know where Starfire's thoughts were going.<br>"It means that Friend Raven loves her friends, instead of the reserved affection of friendship. It means she is happy with her life. It means she is afraid of something, but that fear is linked with Love, and so perhaps she fears of losing her friends." Starfire paused, and smirked daringly at Love, "It means Friend Raven is full of gooseberries when she says she does not feel!" Starfire sounded victorious, as if Raven's feeling of emotions was a personal sucess for the alien princess.

Love giggled, but nodded her head. "That is all correct!"

Starfire looked slyly at the emotion, a slight smile flicking at her lips. "Perhaps you would tell me which other emotions have paired with m-our friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'd originally wanted to start the next chapter with Robin. But, well, he and his assigned girls were not interested in playing along. So you got Starfire and her accompaniment. It's written pretty badly, over all and needs some heavier editing. But I hope you enjoyed it none-the-less.

I hope everyone has a HAPPY EASTER! And, if you don't celebrate it, well, I hope you eat loads of chocolate anyway, and enjoy the days off.  
>Happy Anzac to the rest of my fellow Aussies!<br>Next update will be after Easter.  
>Less-than-three FireDitto. ;)<p> 


	4. Castle of Knowledge

GAMES – Chapter 3; Castle Of Knowledge

**Words:** 1542 unedited in 35 minutes; 1792 words edited.

**Authors Note:** I know I said last chapter that you wouldn't get more until after Easter... But I just sat down, and away we went! Beast Boy has been trying to get me to write his chapter since almost the beginning, so when I finally sat down to do so, you got almost 2000 words! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it!  
>Have a fantastic Easter. And this time, I really don't think you'll get more until sometime week after next! But you never know ;D<br>FD

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and his accompanying girls were walking with purposeful speed. They'd originally been running, with Happy leading the way, her pink cloak flowing out behind her, while Knowledge, who was holding his hand lightly, followed her, tugging him along. Beast Boy would be lying, if he said he hadn't enjoyed himself immensely in those few minutes, their breath's puffing as they fled the scene where Robin was counting slowly and loudly to One Hundred. He was anxious to get right away from the Boy Wonder, so he could enjoy the company of these two remarkable portions of Raven.<p>

The Changeling loved the how different Raven's personified emotions were, and enjoyed their company. Particularly Happy, who was everything he wished Raven was able to express. She was remarkably pretty when she smiled, and her laugh was adorable. Grinning, Beast Boy tugged now on Knowledge's hand, and the pair caught up to the excitable Pink emotion. They slowed their trot back to the rapid walk; breath's still puffing from the ten minute run they'd undergone in order to come as far as they had. It wasn't that they'd _had_ to run so far, so much as they'd ended up having such fun and were simply enjoying themselves, that they hadn't sought to stop until they were all well and truly puffed. Now, as they walked along, Beast Boy could gather both his breath and his thoughts.

Unlike Starfire, Beast Boy wasn't at all surprised by the emotions that had decided to join him. He and Happy got along famously, and he believed Raven knew how much he enjoyed this spunky, outgoing side to her nature. Knowledge should have, perhaps, been a surprising addition. But she wasn't. Raven knew there was more to Beast Boy than his goofy exterior – and he knew she knew this – but also, Knowledge was perhaps the only emotion that could both put up with, and control, not only Beast Boy, but also Happy. It all made perfect sense to the green young man, and he'd barely thought about it at all.

"So, where are we going?" Beast Boy asked, still smiling placidly, as his bright green gaze flickered between Happy and Knowledge.

"To Knowledge's little corner of Nevermore!" Happy said excitedly, though she managed to refrain from squealing, her voice was a high pitched whisper, and she flung her arms out exuberantly whilst spinning around, delighted.

"I think it will be a good place to hide from Robin," Knowledge added, smiling almost slyly. "It is a large building, with many interlinking corridors. Though it isn't the maze that Timid's domain is, it is sufficiently complicated so as to get easily lost."

"Sounds great!" Beast Boy exclaimed, delighted. Knowledge's corner of Raven's mind was likely to have all kinds of exciting things in it; Raven was such a bookworm, and Beast Boy had no doubt that she would be the kind to store her memories in the pages of books within her emotion's library. With any luck, he'd be able to flick through some while they were hiding from Robin.

"So, how far away is it?" He asked, looking at Knowledge questioningly, but his gaze was quickly captured by Happy, as she started cartwheeling along ahead of them. Her cloak was swirling up and around with the motions of her body and it all looked rather spectacular.

Knowledge watched Happy with some amusement for a moment, before replying. "Not far. Just through that doorway there," and she pointed ahead several meters, where a doorway seemed to have popped up out of no where to loom almost in the middle of the meadow, seemingly without any real purpose.

"Race you!" Beast Boy suddenly exclaimed, and pelted towards the doorway, still in human shape. Knowledge let loose an explosive exclamation that had Beast Boy spluttering laughter between breaths. Happy bounded along behind them, more interested in her plane impersonation than the actual race.

The three crossed through the archway not long afterwards, and Beast Boy stopped to take in his surroundings, looking around with interest. The meadow itself didn't appear to have changed much, still being a lush green landscape with a vivid blue sky above. However, off slightly to one side and standing in a grandeur all it's own, was a tall, majestic, massive building that was apparently Knowledge's home.

"Sweet." Beast Boy said appreciatively, and when the two girls stopped either side of him, he wrapped his arms around their shoulders and began walking in that direction with them. Happy giggled and slung an arm around Beast Boy's waist, while Knowledge appeared slightly taken away by his familiarity and stood a little more stiffly at his side. Beast Boy either didn't notice, or ignored her.

"This is your home, yeah?" He asked, looking down (Sweet! When had he out grown Raven?) at Knowledge.

"Yes, it is," she replied proudly, though she didn't look back up at him. Beast Boy smirked, noting the light blush that covered the emotions cheeks.

"Awesome."

Releasing the girls when they reached the building, he placed a hand on the cool wall. It was made of stones, fitted carefully together and was without paint. It was a magnificent building, and Beast Boy was duly impressed.

"What did you base it off?"

Knowledge smiled while Happy let herself in. "A combination of some of our favourite castles from several of our favourite novels."

Nodding, the green Titan entered after Happy, allowing Knowledge to come in after them and close the door quietly.

"Where to?" He queried, while Happy seemed content to hover at his side, also looking expectantly at Knowledge. Her eyes were bright with excitement, and she seemed to almost be quivering with pent up energy. Knowledge was almost afraid she would cause more distruction than Beast Boy would. So where to put them?

"Hrm. Perhaps in this room over here," and she lead the way over to a far corner. The door that separated the room beyond from the entrance hall was a single, solid piece of wood, made of a lovely mahogany and carved with patterns. Beast Boy paused to examine it, and raised an eyebrow as he noticed that all of the actual images were of the Team, sans Raven. Additional images interlinked each of those of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy himself.

"What do these other little pictures mean?" He asked, running gloved fingers lightly across the patterns, following them with interest.

"They're all symbols for friendship," Knowledge started, and began pointing several out and explaining them in detail, though Beast Boy wasn't really listening by that time, caught up more in the process of actively looking at each image, and running fingers across them to feel the pattern.

"Nice," he murmured eventually, and Knowledge rolled her eyes, realising he hadn't heard a word she'd said. Indicating that he should step though, she waited patiently before closing the door. His eyes were still lingering on the door as she closed it, and she smiled slightly, pleased with his interest.

"So, what is this room?" Beast Boy asked, looking around with renewed interest at the walls that were lined with shelving. There were hundreds of books all seemingly scattered about at random, though knowing Raven, there was undoubtedly a reason for the placing of every one of her books. He smiled.

"This is the Friendship Room," Knowledge said, returning his smile. "It's devoted to yourself, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin namely. Knowing you, you won't keep your nose out of her memory-books," she grinned when Beast Boy looked somewhat bashful about being caught out so easily, "but there shouldn't be anything in here you're not allowed to see."

"Cool. What other rooms does Rae have?"

"Raven. And all kinds. If you can think of it, chances are there is a room on it, or one in which such a think is located."

Beast Boy nodded.

"Is everyone's mind like Ravens? I mean, the way it's all set up in here?" He waved his hands, indicating the emotions and the room they stood in.

"I would expect so. The complexity depends on the person in question."

"Hey! Look-it this, BB!" Bounding over, Happy carried a heavy looking tomb, and thrust it under Beast Boy's nose, the covers open to reveal double pages. Looking down, the shape shifting Titan grinned suddenly.

"I remember that!" He said excitedly, tapping a finger on the left hand page. "That was the first time Rae actually laughed at one of my jokes." He grinned hugely, fang flashing, and gently took the weighty book from the pink emotion.

"That one is all you!" She said brightly, grinning. "There are hundreds, for each of you!"

Still grinning, she skipped off, pulling another huge book off a shelf, flicking through a few pages, and dumping it on the floor.

Knowledge grimaced and rubbed her temples with one hand, looking pained. "Please put them back, Happy. _Please_."

"Oh, sorry!" And she shoved the book back on the shelf: at random. Knowledge groaned.

"Hey, Knowledge," Beast Boy spoke up suddenly. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with the book spread across his knees. Hewas looking up at her with a puzzled frown.

"Yes?"

"Raven brought us here for a reason, right?"

The emotion, taken by surprise with the question, opened her mouth to reply. However, not being able to think of something to say once she'd done so, she simply ended up snapping it shut.

"Rae wouldn't let us in here, just 'cause I dared her too, unless she wanted to." Beast Boy pointed out reasonably. "So, she has to have a reason."

Knowledge just continued to stare at him, looking dumbstruck.

"Does she want us to see something?" He asked, not at all put out by her silence. But rather, seeming to take strength in it. "What does she want us to learn?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." She said, and abruptly, she vanished.

Shocked, Beast Boy turned to question Happy, wondering where Knowledge was going (and leaving he, Beast Boy, alone in the most intimate part of Raven's brain...) but she, too, had vanished.

Dumbstruck, Beast Boy looked down at the book he was holding, smiled at the picture of Raven hugging him, (that had happened after Malchoir had hurt her.) and stood up. He placed the book on a small table in the corner of the room, and looked around.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me, I'm going to find out!"

No one appeared to contest his threat, and with a fluttering stomach, Beast Boy opened the door slowly, and began to weave through the corridors, searching for a door. He was unsure which one it was, but knowing he's recognise it when he saw it.


	5. The Founding Forest

**Words:** 1443 in 35 minutes, unedited; 1451 edited.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I apologise for this rather dry chapter. Hopefully the next will be of more interesting content.

They were walking through the trees of the forest, seemingly without any purpose. Though their steps were neither faltering nor hesitant, Cyborg wasn't at all sure that the girls he was following knew where they were going; _he_certainly didn't.

They were an odd pair, the two that had picked to accompany him on his expedition within Raven's mind. Brave, who's forest they were currently hidden deeply within, was everything her name dictated - right down to the arrogant streak of 'you can't best _me_'. This particular aspect was giving Rage, her argumentative companion, the shits. They were bickering again, now, loudly and furiously, whilst Cyborg came along behind them. He wasn't interested in either stopping them, or joining in (he had already tried both, and both times been abused for his troubles) and so he was simply doing his best to ignore them.  
>Was this how the other Titans felt when he and Beast Boy had at it over the dining room table?<br>Bless them and their patience!

Shaking his head to dispel the random thoughts, Cyborg focused on the forest around him, ignoring the still loudly bickering emotions, to take in the scenery. It was a lovely forest. Built up or ancient seeming trees that he believed were red wood, or similar, they had massive trunks far bigger than even three could hope to surround fingertip to fingertip. They seemed to soar skyward forever, and their thick canopy dappled what little light made it through, giving the area a surreal quality. At one time, Cyborg was sure the entirety of the forest would have been extremely terrifying and creepy. However, at present, he found it to be mysterious and inviting, as if it were enjoying having the visitors within.  
>He wondered if he were imagining it, or if it were an effect of Raven's sub-conscious giving out more that her emotions couldn't (or wouldn't) tell.<p>

Like Beast Boy had concluded, Cyborg was also of the opinion that Raven had to have some reason for letting the team into her mind. She simply wasn't an inviting person, and she greatly valued her privacy. The one time Cyborg and Beast Boy had entered her mind, years before, by accident they had been severely berated. He knew, now, that it was a combination of highly violating and particularly dangerous; if something happened to Raven while they were in here, chances are they would be affected in some way or form.  
>As such, he was convinced the girl had a reason for letting them in, and was simply going along with Beast Boy's dare to make it appear as if she'd been forced. He wouldn't even have put it past her to implant the Dare into Beast Boy's mind without his knowing.<br>He was pretty sure she was capable of such things. Though it brought back his original question: _Why?_

Cyborg was once more interrupted, this time because of the sudden silence.  
>Some distance ahead, the emotions were now standing quietly, apparently having finished their bickering, and Cyborg caught up with them a moment later. They didn't appear to be doing anything in particular, and it took him a moment to realise they were ignoring each other, their arms crossed and shoulders stiff. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.<br>"If you two have such issues getting along, why are you here together?"  
>This caught their attention, and both turned to look at him. His expression was exasperated, and since neither of them were of a particularly giving nature, Rage simply sneered and Brave shrugged. It was probably as close as he would get to any kind of explanation or apology from either of them.<br>"Did Rae make ya come together?" He asked nonchalant, as he slipped past them, not wanting to seem as if he really cared; he was testing the water, and didn't want them clamming up on him.  
>There was silence for a moment, and he expected the two were exchanging looks, possibly of surprise or confusion. After an instant, he heard the sounds of their feet as they moved forward to walk with him, leaves, twigs and bark crunching under foot. Their cloaks rustled as they moved.<br>"Why do you ask?" Brave queried, raising an eyebrow. Rage was silent, but a quick flicking glance at her, and he saw her jaw was clenched tightly. Cyborg wondered briefly what kind of retort she was swallowing. He figured it didn't really matter, but it would have been interesting to know if she were swallowing it as part of Raven's instruction or because Brave appeared to be in control at the moment.  
>Bringing his mind back to Brave's question, Cyborg shrugged in reply. An innocent smile formed on his lips, but he was careful not to make his expression <em>too<em> innocent. He didn't want to rouse their suspicion, after all.  
>"Just seemed you two aren't all that cosy."<br>"We get along just fine!" Rage spat, sounding furious, and Cyborg glanced at her, his eyebrow rising above his dark brown eye.  
>"Coulda food me," he mumbled under his breath. While he didn't go out of his way not to be heard, it wasn't intended to spark a fight, either. Rage did sneer in response, however, though Brave simply sighed in an exasperated manner.<br>"Rage isn't exactly a warm and fuzzy emotion, Cyborg," Brave said reasonably, her tone somewhat lecturing. She was normally more cheerful, Cyborg recalled, almost part Happy, though she _had_ just kicked statue butt at the time. He brought his attention back to the girl as she continued speaking. "We enjoy one another's company, however. Sparing doesn't just have to be physical. We practise with words, too." She grinned. "How else would Raven keep such a sharp tongue?"  
>"Well, that explains the vocalising from before," the cybernetic man responded dryly, "But you might wanna keep it down. Rob isn't deaf, and I doubt even this forest is big enough to stay hidden for long, while y'all squawking."<br>Rage looked as if she were about to flip her shit, and Cyborg just watched her mildly. "Truth hurts, Rage. " He stated simply, and Brave put a calming hand on the crimson dressed emotion's shoulder, which was quickly shoved off.  
>"So. You two hang out," a pause. "Do the others have buddy pairs, too? Amongst yourselves, I mean?"<br>"Generally speaking," Brave said, her tone mollified but not the monotone he was used to hearing Raven speak in, though that was to be expected. Brave herself, he decided, was probably only turned bubbly when a battle was won and more 'normal' at other times.  
>"There are those we get along with better than others."<br>"Rude is disgusting and an embarrassment. Timid is an idiot, Knowledge is a know-it-all, Fear is pathetic. Love needs to get off Cloud Nine, and Happy gives me a headache." Rage's voice was mild, but her dislike of her fellow emotes was fairly obvious. He supposed one couldn't really be the emotion for all things angry, and not live up to that particular trait.  
>"What about Brave?" Cyborg asked, after counting off each of the other emotions on his hands.<br>"Brave is not afraid." She stated simply.  
>"Eh, fair enough. What about you?" He turned to look at Brave, and brushed a fallen leave from his shoulder. It was golden like in the Autumn, and he frowned at it slightly.<br>"Rage is fun to goad," Brave smirked, "The others are enjoyable enough. It really depends on Raven's mood." She paused at his confused look. "Depending on that, it changes our ranking, I suppose you would put it."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Cyborg was genuinely curious, and the little group's pace slowed as they began talking more seriously. Brave didn't really feel that it particularly mattered, however. They were well into the centre of her forest, and with it being her domain, she would know when Robin and his escort entered. Of course, that would be cheating, since Raven had stated it was meant to be everyone one for his or her self... But she wasn't about to let Cyborg lose if she could help him win.  
>Duh.<br>"When Raven is full of anger, I'm invincible." Rage said, looking smug, answering Cyborg.

Brave rolled her eyes, but a smile touched her lips. "She likes to think so, anyway," she stage-whispered to Cyborg, who laughed.  
>"But that's the gist of it. When Raven is happy, Happy is the primary emote. Whomever is Primary, rules Nevermore for the duration of time Raven is experiencing the emotion. When she is feeling nothing, we are all on equal footing." She paused and considered that. "Well, as equal as we ever are." She amended.<br>"Who's at the top of the pile now?" Cyborg asked. This was very interesting and it put a lot of light on Raven's actions at various times. Like why certain things exploded or her reactions when something was said or done.  
>"I'm... I'm not sure," Brave stuttered. She sounded surprised, and slightly worried, and glanced at Rage. Like her green counter part, the emotion looked lost, and then angry that she should not know something that should be general knowledge.<br>"How can you not know?" Cyborg was confused, and glanced between the two emotions. Rage looked like a thunder cloud about to explode, while Brave was still looking puzzled. The emerald emotion shrugged it off after a moment, however, and instead pointed ahead.  
>"Let's hide up there!"<p>

The tree was massive. That's all that Cyborg could think of when he turned and saw it. His jaw dropped substantially as he craned his neck back to peer up the giant trunk. Stemming out from the main, came branches, thick as most of the surrounding trees were. They supported a multitude of smaller branches, which finally stemmed off to become small forests of leaves, which formed part of the canopy far above their heads.  
>"Whoa!" Awewas wrapped around the whispered word, and Cyborg stepped forward almost timidly, placing a large metal hand upon the trunk, he could feel the tree reverberating under it.<br>"It's a main foundation of Raven's Nevermore," Brave explained.

"It's magnificent!" he gasped, still awestruck.

Brave was smiling proudly at Cyborg's response, and even Rage looked proud as she stood to the side, although she still looked threatening.

"C'mon, let's go up!" Brave crowed, grinning at Cyborg.  
>Together, both emotions levitated, and then grabbed the heavy Titan by the biceps, lifting him upwards with them. They were both visibly straining with the effort, though neither said a word.<br>"Is it considered cheating," he asked, smirking, gaze flickering between the two girls, "if you hide me somewhere I cannot get by myself?"  
>Both emotions smirked slyly. "Yes!"<p> 


	6. Reattaining Happiness

Unedited: 1018; 30 minutes, with breaks.  
>Edited: 1237<p>

**Author's Note:** My apologies for such a long wait between updates. I didn't mean for it to become such a stretch, but I kind of got caught up reading "Dance of the Skeletons" by CalliopeMused... It's an amazing (and long) story. If you haven't read it, I suggest you get over the daunting word and chapter count, and dive in. You won't regret it... But before you mender off... Please take the time to read this chapter :P It's not amazing, and a little repetative... But it's also midnight and I had a two week break from writing.  
>Hope you enjoy, and hopefully it sheds some light on things ;)<br>F.D.

* * *

><p>Nevermore was an interesting place, really. A mind-scape could be altered and arranged however one saw fit. However, it was usually a work of the subconscious, rather than concious design on the owner's part. Or at least, that was what Raven had determined, from experience.<br>Nevermore was hardly an exception.

When she'd first begun training with the Monks, Raven's mind had been an amazing place that had, upon first visit, delighted the little girl. It had horrified her teachers. A landscape of emerald green meadows, softly rising hill tops, bright summer blue skies, a theme park settled in the middle, and not an emotion in sight... To them, it had been a land of boundless misfortune – the evidence of the unruly young mind that was ready to explode without an ounce of control.  
>To Raven, it had been heaven.<p>

As she'd aged, and as the Monks had brainwashed her (for, she now knew, that was what they'd done) Raven's mind-scape had evolved, changing and shifting with every visit she made. The theme park had been one of the first things to vanish. The beautiful sapphire blue skies, the emerald green meadows, the softly rising hills... All of it fading away and shifting, subtly at first, then with more speed. Each change was a rewarding factor as far as the Monks were concerned, and each had praised the young girl. Each change had done little to please her, and she missed the rides of her Theme Park.. but then, being pleased was an emotion, and emotions were bad... Emotions were _dangerous_.  
>The landscape became a dark, dirty land and broke away into chunks which surrounded a central base. The skies dulled into until Nevermore became a land stuck in the twilight zone. Her emotions fragmented away from her, taking on individual entities and allowing her better control of them. For now she could see them, name them, speak to them and thus, individually control them.<p>

That had earned her the most praise from the Monks, when each and every applicable emotion had become a census of her mind. Back then, there had been scores of them. As she aged, Raven had slowly managed to compress her emotions, concentrating them down into the handful that had since roamed her internal lands.  
>Lust, Devotion, Passion, Admiration, Affection; they had all become one - Love. The others were the same. As her control grew, she compressed them into Happiness and Rudeness; Fear and Knowledge.<br>Timid was one who refused be concentrated. The emotion simply couldn't be pressured into Fear, no matter how hard Raven had attempted to compress the two emotions into one. Knowing herself as she did, however, Raven figured that was to be expected. Timid and Fear, for Raven, were far from similar emotions, and though she refused to express either of them, she felt both very strongly. They would not - _could _not - mesh.

Until the destruction of Trigon (the young woman refused to call him 'father'.) Raven had been content with the way her mind was structured; content, but not happy. The reason for that was two fold: change was a frightening thing, and it was one of the few things Raven acknowledged as a personal fear. The other was, that by retaining a strong and firm grip on her mind, Raven had that much more chance of denying Trigon the advantage he was seeking.

Now, now that was no longer the case. Her father had been defeated, and would not attempt to control her again, she knew... But, Raven had been struggling. She simply had no idea of how to reclaim the emotions she had, so long ago, separated from herself. How was she to get them to merge once more to become a single being? She'd been working on it since That Awful Day years ago; in vain. Nothing had worked, and her emotions bounced between mocking, disdainful and useless. They didn't _want_ to merge together again. They _liked_being separate creatures in Nevermore.

The idea had slowly come to her, through the years following the defeat of Trigon. Each visit to Nevermore showed her a land different than the last. Although Nevermore hadn't - and probably would never - revert back to the magical place it had been in her early childhood, Raven had watched with growing fondness as her mind-scape developed into a bright, happy place. Perhaps it would never be the golden Disneyland that she was sure Starfire's mind-scape would be, but it was so... _pleasant_ now. Bright, but not blinding. Happy, but not sickening. Homey. Warm. Welcoming.  
>Not something from a bad horror film.<p>

Smiling softly, Raven shifted her seat. She was sitting in a large tree, secluded on the outskirts of Nevermore, away from her friends and her emotions. It wasn't a pillar, like the Tree of Brave's realm, or the Library of Knowledge - Each founding emotion had her own Foundation, a pillar that helped support Nevermore. Raven's goal, was to combine them, to create a central land where the Pillar would be a single item. Like the Theme Park had been when she was a child. A single support, for a single mind.

Turning her attention inward, Raven could sense each of her emotions, and pick up the gist of their conversations with her friends. If she focused on a single part of herself completely, she could hear each word. She didn't bother. Her plan was going well, and she was sure she would get the results she desired before the end of the day came about. Or at least, before her friends had spent their energy within her mind. Time in Nevermore was spent differently than Earth Time, as it were.  
>Opening her amethyst eyes almost lazily, Raven smiled warmly at Knowledge, who had popped into view before her, balancing delicately on the branch. The emotion looked flustered, and slightly put out with her glasses askew. Happy, who appeared just after her, seemed wholly amused, but remained on the ground below, looking up with a wide smile.<p>

"You can return, Knowledge. Preferably before he exploits the Library – we wouldn't want him to discover a few select things."

Knowledge's eyes widened slightly, and she nodded rapidly, shoving her glasses back into place. Sinking into the tree's branch, she vanished from view instead of reappearing underneath it. Happy, still smiling, levitated up to land lightly on the branch Raven was resting on. She stood before Raven sedately, without any of her usual zest, despite the smile on her lips.

"I am ready, now," the emotion stated, her tone quiet and serious. Raven looked calmly at her, but inside her heart soared. Standing, bright pink emotion and darkly robed girl faced one another, standing almost toe to toe. Rising their arms in unconscious unison, they pressed their palms together, and both closed their eyes. Raven breathed in deeply, letting every happy thought, and every joyful moment fulfil her. She felt it lift her spirit and warm her in a way sunshine couldn't. Sighing out her in taken breath slowly and calmly, Raven blinked her eyes open, and a smile pulled about her lips.

Happy was gone. They were one once more.

Smiling contentedly, Raven lowered herself once more into a lotus position, and leaned back against the tree's trunk, gazing up at the brilliant blue of her mind's sky, and absently listening in on her emotions.


	7. Unsettled Emotions

So... This chapter is horrendous. That pretty much covers it all. I hope you survive to the end.  
>Also: I'm a BBRae shipper, just to clear up any concerns before selected people go all OMG on my poor arse. ;) And I'm sorry to any Robin fans that are reading this. I don't feel I did him any justice, and the girls were <em>impossible<em> to work with. The whole chapter went all out HATE ON LIZZIE and to add to it, FanFiction was a complete *insert choice curseword* about uploading the chapter.  
>However. It is done. Now, I can move forward to the next chapter!<p>

There is about 2200 words. The first 1100 were written on Write or Die in about 30 minutes. The rest came in dribs and drabs over the next 4-5 hours. It hasn't been properly edited, so apologies for any repetitive word usage.

T T T T T

"Eighty eight, eighty nine," A long suffering sigh broke up the course between numbers, and an exaggerated pause was left. "Ninety."  
>Robin was sorely sick and tired of counting. He was sure he'd been counting for at least an hour now, though it was probably closer to only a few minutes, five at the most, surely... He was bored, and getting ready to call counting quits; except that he had two highly irritating emotions standing with him, and he was not prepared to find out just how Raven would view cheating. Quite probably she wouldn't give a damn. Knowing his luck, she'd toss the team out, and then he'd really be in trouble. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy would kill him. Probably slowly. Another irritated sigh was released, before he was interrupted.<br>"Oi!" Robin flung out an arm, scowling irritably at the orange clad emotion that had poked him sharply in the ribs. "Do you _mind_?"  
>"Count, Bird Brains."<br>Mumbling under his breath about stupid emotions and hypocritical name calling, Robin once more took up his counting, with a loud, sarcastic and snarky "Ninety-One!" he glared balefully at Orange masked eyes contorted into a glare.  
>"Good boy," Orange smirked, and proceeded to pick at her teeth with her fingernails, which Robin was sure were not at all hygienically clean enough to be put anywhere near the mouth.<br>"C-c-can we go seek, now?" Grey queried, as Robin finally flung out the final count. Giving her a disgruntled look, Robin turned around sharply on his heel, his masked eyes searching the horizon for team members that had long since vanished into the depths of Nevermore.  
>"Come on, then, you two."<p>

Not bothering to see if the two girls were following him, Robin set off, his steps a purposeful march across the emerald green grasses. They were damp with dew, and it clung to his boots in droplets that became a damp layering. He was glad for the steel cap in his boots, because wet socks were not on his list of likes. Besides. Why was there dew on the grass in her mind? Hadn't Beast Boy and Cyborg said Raven's mind was a desolate plain of depression? Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.  
>"R-r-r-ob-b-bin?" A quavering voice came from behind him, and the masked young man felt his shoulders tighten with irritation.<br>"What?" He spat, spinning around to glare balefully at the stuttering emotion. She squealed in surprise, and vanished behind Orange where she could be seen quivering with fear, her eyes wide and filled with tears. The other, her orange cape flared out and her hands on her hips, glared right back at Robin.  
>"Watch it, Princess," she hissed, stalking up to him. "You're breaking rules, being disrespectful." She jabbed him roughly in the chest, right on the breastbone and with enough force to cause a bruise. "Raven won't be happy with you."<br>"I-i-i-it's ok-k-ay," Grey stammered, before a disgusted Orange shoved her cowering form away, ignoring Robin for a moment as she turned on the grey clothed emotion, her voice fierce.  
>"You don't apologise to <em>him<em>! You did _nothing_ wrong!"  
>Grey backed away rapidly, cowering away from Orange with her eyes wide as saucers, filled with tears that made her sight blurry and her amethyst eyes sparkle brightly. Satisfied, the orange one returned her attention once more to Robin.<br>"You did. You will." She didn't need to explain her fragmented sentences to the Boy Wonder. Detective skills were only needed in mysterious situations, and this really wasn't one of them. Without changing expression, Robin shifted his masked gaze from the strangely outraged orange emotion (Wasn't the orange one non-angry?) to look steadily down at Grey, who cowered yet further away, shivering and shaking, tears now rolling in great drops down her flushed cheeks. His heart wrenched; Raven, wild, strong, beautiful Raven... cowering from _him._ And _crying_. Robin stepped forward, gloved hands gently pulling the flinching girl to his chest. He wrapped her up in a hug, squeezing her tightly for a moment, hoping to calm her a little.  
>"I'm sorry, Raven." Unable to remember if the girl was fear or timid, Robin went with the name of the team member he knew for sure. Lifting his gaze from her hair, Robin turned to look at his other companion. "But I'm about ready to kick Orange Butt."<br>Timid might have been tempted to almost smile, but she was too busy trying to escape from Robin's arms; she might be Timid of a lot of things, but that only increased her lack of being comfortable with human contact, especially from the one who was a major foundation in her emotional character.  
>Realising that Grey wanted out, Robin released her carefully, so she wouldn't catapult backwards.<br>"So, can we search now?" Orange drawled, rolling her eyes.  
>"That way?" Grey asked, her voice soft, and pointing away to their right. She retreated rapidly into the depths of her cloak, when both Orange and Robin turned to look at her, then in the direction in which she had pointed. She pulled her cloak tighter about herself, almost unconsciously. Robin glanced back at her, almost curiously.<br>"Eh, sure," Robin agreed, having no where better in mind. One direction was as good as any other, from where he was standing. Shrugging, he and the two girls began in that direction. The grey one's steps were a little more steady and purposeful now, Robin noticed, though the irritating orange was quick to start up a constant stream of rude remarks.

After almost thirty minutes (Robin was almost positive; since it felt more like a week) of listening to Orange alternate between abusing him, and poor Grey, Robin finally decided that some form of intervention was in order. He was truly sick of this bizarre twist on Raven. The two were nothing like he expected, and kept throwing him off balance. The skittery, teary, wimp in grey was terrifying in her own right. Raven was strong. Raven was fierce and Raven did _not_ cry. Ever.  
>As for the orange beast, well, that was almost a little like the Raven he knew... But still not right. She spoke wrong. Smiled wrong. Threw sarcasm around wrong. Robin did not like it, not at all. He did <em>not<em> like this fractured, fragmented Raven.  
>He hadn't asked to play this game, and if he had of realised what being inside Raven's mind would be like, Robin wasn't sure he would have agreed to join his friends in this ridiculous game. As it was, he had no idea how to escape, wasn't interested in asking, and would very much like the orange version of his team mate to <em>shut her trap<em>.

"Where are we going?" He realised it had been silent for a few seconds. Taking his chance, Robin flung out the first question that came to mind, just to fill the void before Orange started up all over again. It was a dull question, and mostly irrelevant, but he asked it all the same and with all the enthusiasm of a rock. Hopefully it would keep the orange irritation from going off on another tangent about how useless Grey was, and poking at the holes in his own ego.  
>"To Happy's domain," the grey one replied, her voice a little stronger, though she still cringed away from his gaze.<br>Robin frowned. "Why are we going there?"  
>"Because we want to creep you out more." Orange smirked at him, her expression dangerous. He narrowed his eyes at her.<br>"You need to understand Raven," the fearful one offered, her quiet voice filling the meadow; how could one so timid, be so powerful? "You are afraid of us," her voice here, was slightly awed. Who, after all, would fear _her_? "Happy's domain will help you to understand."  
>"And how will it do that?" Robin was curious, his face relaxing into a neutral expression. It threw the emotions off; he could tell by the orange one's face.<br>"We are all portions of Raven," she put in, frowning at Robin. "You need to understand that, and see us as one. Not as badly made clones. We aren't. We _are_ Raven, and Raven _is_ us. We are one and the same." She paused. "Like the Lion King song."  
>Robin opened his mouth to say something, but lost the train of thought following her last comment. Raven had seen The Lion King? Gaping for a few moments in shock, he did a remarkable goldfish impersonation, before he recaptured his runaway train. Closing his mouth, Robin started again. "If you are all one and the same, then shouldn't her mind be empty, not filled with a bunch of doppelgangers?"<br>The two emotions blinked, startled, and gazed at one another in surprise for a moment, before both turning to look back at Robin. The silence stretched out, becoming strained, but neither of the girls appeared to be interested in breaking it, instead continuing to stare at him in shock.  
>Robin snapped it with a wary look and a simple barked demand: "What?"<br>"Nothing," Orange replied, shaking off whatever had caused the two girls pause. "Through here."  
>Looking away from her, Robin raised an eyebrow at the rather random looking gate way, that had appeared to stand in the centre of the meadow. Apparently, there had once been a rather distinct pathway leading up to it. Though Robin and the two emotions had previously been slogging through the long, damp emerald grasses, he now stepped up onto the remains of the path. His feet were soaked, as were his calves. He grimaced. Delightful.<br>Removing his attention from his wet pant legs, Robin gazed at the doorway. So completely random, a doorway that appeared to go no where at all, located in the middle of nowhere. He walked up to it, peering around the edges of it, poking at it, running his hands over inscriptions and carvings in the smooth stone. It didn't appear to lead anywhere, or change anything. It just... was. He circled it completely, puzzled.  
>"What's this?" He asked, intrigue in his tone, and a small smile almost touching his lips.<br>"The doorway to Happyland." Rude quipped, and shoved him roughly in the back, sending the young man toppling through with a yelp of surprise that made her chortle.

Startled, Robin was saved from embarrassment only by his remarkable reflexes, as he twisted in mid-air, landed on his left hand, and sprung back to his feet, facing the doorway he'd just toppled through. Straightening up, the young man turned around, eyebrow raising under his mask at the sight before him.  
>"Not bad." His tone was almost bemused.<br>"Yeah, it's a definite improvement on the air freshener ad."  
>Robin turned to look at the orange and grey cloaked emotions as they stepped up beside him. He raised an eyebrow, looking almost amused at the brightly coloured girl's retort.<br>"Air freshener ad?"  
>"Beast Boy said Happyland was like an air freshener ad," the timid one put in, peering up at Robin with wide eyes under the rim of her hood. Robin's eyebrows rose more, contorting his mask.<br>"...right."  
>"BB was pretty spot on." Orange replied, leading out again, "He usually is."<br>Still chewing on that particularly interesting piece of information, Robin followed his two escorts.  
>"Neither of you is Happy," he finally said, tip-toeing around the fact that he had no idea which of Raven's emotions he'd been saddled with. Usually, Robin was great with names and faces, but to him, the girls were Raven – albeit, drastically bizarre ones.<br>The orange one turned to look at him in disgust, and Robin simply stared back at her. "No." She shook her head. "Are you really so dense?"  
>"No, not really. I simply wasn't listening."<br>That seemed to take both emotions by surprise, and they stopped walking to turn and stare at him.  
>"You idiot! Why?"<br>"B-b-because he d-d-doesn't like us."  
>"Hey! What? Yes I do!" Startled, Robin's eyes went almost as round as saucers. "I just, well..." he trailed into silence, looking uncomfortable.<br>"Rude. Timid. Idiot." Rude indicated herself, her fellow emotion, and then Robin himself.  
>Robin opened his mouth several times, once more looking like an overgrown goldfish, but was interrupted by an abrupt earthquake.<br>"Whoah!" Robin and Rude exclaimed, widening their stances to stay upright. Timid, however, toppled over with a squeal of distress, her eyes once again wide as saucers.  
>"W-w-what?" Timid asked as climbed unsteadily to her feet, then helped Rude up from where she'd fallen to the green grass. The other emotion was as wide eyed as her counterpart, looking startled.<br>"That was... odd."  
>"What <em>was<em> that?" The Boy Wonder gasped.  
>"An earthquake, Bright eyes."<br>"Fine. WHY did it happen?"  
>Rude gave him a disgusted look, "If I knew th-Ooh!"<br>"No way," Timid breathed, once more staring wildly about. Robin was starting to think her eyes had frozen into that expression of wide-eyed-ness.  
>"Ah, what's going on, girls?"<br>"_Look!_" and Timid pointed dramatically down deeper into the meadows. Robin, turning to follow her gesture, felt his jaw drop.  
>"Wow."<p> 


	8. Quaking Fear

**Author's Note:** the original note has been shipped to the bottom of the page. I edited the piece, and added almost a page worth to it, although I didn't really add to the scene, so much as pump it up in regards to descriptives. Hopefully it thins out some of the "Ah, wtf just happened", which I got a bit of when I re-read it this evening.  
>There is now 1800 words, instead of barely 1300.<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been silent for some time, between the three girls as they made their way sedately through the mindscape of Raven. Starfire had no idea where it was the two girls were taking her, but she wasn't really too concerned. After all, they were within Raven's mind, and of all the emotions she might have had concern about where they might lead her, Love and Fear were not them, despite all that the two emotions were probably capable of housing in their own domains. Smiling softly to herself, Starfire reached out to her left and her right to gently sweep up the closest hand of the two emotions. Her clasp was friendly and warm, and she tugged them both a little closer to her, content as their feet wandered across the emerald grasses, and Starfire let her mind wander harmlessly while her green eyes gazed up at the soft white clouds that were spotted across the azure sky.<p>

Love had refused to share with the alien princess who had accompanied whom, and so the red head had allowed their conversation to fall away into a comfortable silence, content with the warm and gentle silnece they were now all bathed in. Starfire had no desire to break it any time soon, simply soaking up the companionship. She was, therefore, more than a little surprised when it was Fear that broke it.

"S-starf-fire?" The soft, whispery tones of Fear's voice was not easily understood, and it took a moment for Starfire to comprehend that her name had been spoken. She turned her green gaze down from the heavens above and upon the quivering mess that was a portion of her best friend and team mate.

"Yes?"

"W-what is w-w-wrong with h-how we l-l-look?"

Starfire's light, curious gaze turned into an expression of stunned disbelief, staring down upon the manifestation of her demonic friend's emotion as she pieced together the stuttering sentence so that it could be understood. Having done so, Starfire stared blankly for a moment, before she finally managed to find her tongue.

"What? Who said there was something wrong with how you look? Who? I will -!"

The Tamaranian's rant was cut off abruptly by Love, who, seemingly surprised by Fear's question, was perhaps a little sharper with her answer than she might otherwise have been. It was, after all, a particularly tender subject. "You did."

Starfire came to a screeching halt, yanking on both emotion's hands when they continued to walk. Their own momentum caused them to falter and swing back to look at her, almost colliding in the process, and Love steadied herself and Fear gently, as they turned their gaze upon their friend.

"When," Starfire began, her tone quiet like the calm before the storm. "Did I say that?"

Fear and Love caught one another's gaze, and Love spoke once more, the more forthright of the two emotions. Her voice was crisp and clipped but she refused to meet Starfire's eyes. "When we swapped bodies."

The Tamaranian Princess's mouth open and shut several times, letting forth nothing but thin air, before she finally managed to find her tongue. "But that was years ago!"

She then blanched, eyes widening in an almost comical manner when she saw the two emotions stiffen at her lack of denial, and realised her mistake. That hadn't come out at all like she'd meant it to! Taking a deep breath, Starfire asked the only question she could, that wouldn't dig her _too_ much deeper: "What did I say, exactly?"

There was a moment of silence, as the two emotions seemed to fight against the sudden desire to flee: Fear, with her one free hand, pulled her hood up and retreated into the shadowing, hiding her face since she was unable to flee from Starfire's grasp upon her arm, and yet, _needed_ to hide. Love yanked her own hood up, the harsh movement freeing her hand from the Tamaranian's fingers, before saying quietly, almost fearfully, "_'What if I am stuck looking like this FOREVER?'_" She then clamped her jaw shut with an audible snap. Fear whimpered as the two girls withdrew in on themselves, but Starfire retained a firm hold on Fear's hand, and had quickly taken hold of Love's wrist, hopefully not tight enough to do any lasting damage, but with perhaps a little more force than was necessary.

A fierce frown worked its way between Starfire's brows, bringing in a hard array of lines, and her lips formed a cold, flat line. Fury caused the woman's eyes to burn a terrifying electric green, as she seemed to be fighting within herself for control. Fear was trembling visibly, and curled up almost into a standing foetal position. Love, a little sturdier in nature, still wasn't quite strong enough to refrain from her own fit of shaking. Starfire didn't seem to notice this, so focused was she on her own tornado of thoughts.

Starfire opened her mouth, finally, and was quite prepared to explain in great detail how bloody stupid Raven was for taking anything she, Starfire, had said while under duress to heart. However, such a rant was put on hold as the entire world around her let out a massive roar, and the very ground under her feet trembled with fury. The three girls toppled to the ground like a child's building blocks, with Starfire letting loose a squeaking "eep!" of shock.

Fear, apparently quite terrified for her life, had tears pouring down her face. Between Starfire's words, her terrifyingly furious actions, and the very fabric of Raven's mind throwing a tantrum, the delicate emotion had no bigger reason ever offered to her than at that moment for a complete and utter breakdown. Beside her, Love toppled to the ground, her purple cape billowing out over her, and her amethyst eyes wide and startled. Her mouth was open, but no sound escaped her as she scrambled across the moving lands to be closer to Fear, drawing the other girl into her and hugging her tightly. She glanced once at Starfire, but made no move towards her, still apprehensive about the other's actions.

Starfire, however, didn't seem to mind. Digging up a happy memory, the alien's body left the ground as she flew about three feet above it. Her worried gaze taking in all the lands as they rocked and roiled, she was left wondering what was going on. Starfire felt her several stomachs object, and closed her eyes; the very sight of the world shifting around her was making her feel physically sick, on top of the emotional turmoil that lurked underneath, pushed aside for the moment. The sight was very much like what Starfire imagined being in a box, which was being kicked around by a child, would be like. She groaned softly to herself, and tried to talk her stomachs into retaining their breakfast.

It didn't last long, and soon Starfire was cautiously opening her eyes, as the rumbling thunder of the worlds movement faded away. Looking down on the two emotions, and watching them cling to one another, Starfire's features were once more decorated with a small frown as she touched down and gently offered her hands towards Love and Fear with a soft smile, though it didn't quite manage to reach her eyes.

"I take it," she said slowly, and in a low voice, as Love timidly took her hand and allowed herself to be assisted in standing, "that you have no idea what that was."

The emotion shook her head, and proceeded to lift Fear to her feet. Gently dusting off first her companion and then herself, Love looked back up at Starfire as her friend spoke, thankful one of them had the ability to use their brains at this moment.

"Then nothing like this has happened before, that you are aware of?"

Once more, the emotion shook her head, at a loss for words. Starfire pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. She _hmm_-d to herself, and tugged on a lock of her long hair, eyes far away. After a moment, she lifted her gaze to watch a fluffy white cloud. Her pursed lips relaxed, and she looked once more to the trembling emotions.

"Should we regroup?" She asked, wondering if this were a signal to identify the end of their game, though she didn't really think it was. Had it been, should not Love and Fear be a lot less startled... and actually _know_ about it?

"I..." Love began, then her voice fell off, and she tilted her head slightly to one side, frowning lightly to begin with, though it quickly darkened into a worried expression. "I cannot sense the others..." a pause. "I... I can't even sense Fear!"

Fear, in response, crumpled her face, staring at Love with wide eyes. "D-d-ditto," she squeaked, looking terrified as she reached out an arm and pinched Love on the shoulder. Love scowled, and poked Fear on her left cheek. The pair continued to poke and prod one another, seeming to forget about Starfire.

"Well, you are apparently both here." The Princess stated, bringing their attention back to herself. "What do you suggest we do?" Starfire asked, as Love's hand was battered away once more by Fear. "Do we continue to hide, or do we become seekers ourselves to find our friends?"

"Hmm," Love mumbled. "I think, we need Knowledge." Fear nodded her agreement, looking worriedly between Love and Starfire. "She'll know what's going on... I think."

"Okay!" Starfire clapped her hands once in a business like manner, fulfilling the apparent need for a leadership role between the three girls. Not really something that odd, Starfire absently thought, Raven was _capable _of leading – she just so rarely took the initiative. "How do we get to where Knowledge should be?"

"She'll be in her Library," Fear whispered, managing not to stutter for the first time that Starfire could recall, since they began their game of Hide and Seek.

"It'll be quicker if we fade," Love said thoughtfully, and offered her hand to Starfire, who took it confidently. "But I don't know if she'll even be there. Her group may have opted to hide elsewhere."

"Perhaps," Starfire countered, shrugging, "But others may also choose to seek out Knowledge on what that quake was."

Love paused, her bright eyes looking up at Starfire for a moment, before she nodded and gathered herself together. She seemed to shimmer for a moment, and Starfire felt the creeping chill of Raven's powers envelop her before they faded into the ground. Fear herself followed, vanishing barely a moment later and cursing the earthquake as she did so.

She wanted to know why Starfire disliked her appearance, and if other's felt that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey, guys... My apologies for the incredible long wait for an update. I don't really have an excuse, except that the past two months have _flown_by for me, without leaving room to so much as sneeze! I hope this chapter is okay, I'm not too sure what I think of it, but when I finally found it (I had the first page written up at least a month ago, but do you think I could FIND it?) I thought I had better finish it up and post it. It hasn't been edited, and I think the second half of it is a bit repetative in regards to descriptive (or lack there of) words. So, apologies for that. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon for you!

It also would have been published sooner, if FF didn't EAT MY DAMNED FORMATTING! *headdesk*

Also... Is it just me, or does Starfire not seem Starfire in here? I dunno. She just doesn't read quite right to me. But then, I suppose that could be the whole scenario... Eh.


End file.
